


Dare

by MissAndie



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAndie/pseuds/MissAndie
Summary: With a few bottles of whiskey and a game of Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare, the initiates are in for an interesting evening.
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 40





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on AO3 & quarantine got me bored. AU where there's no drama except who likes who. Had movie!Eric in my head when writing. Hope you like! Disclaimer: I only own my OC.

The transfer initiate dorm is more crowded than usual. Through his friendship with Tris, Uriah managed to convince the transfers to host an initiate party in their dorm, though only a handful of the Dauntless-borns are attending. Sienna hadn’t planned to, but Uriah knew exactly how to bring her around. As her best friend since childhood, he knew her better than anyone. 

He pestered and wheedled and trailed and irritated until Sienna had no other option but to give in. He promised it would be fun and if it wasn’t, she had permission to beat the crap out of him in training. Begrudgingly, she and the other Dauntless-borns traipsed after Uriah to the transfer dorm.

An hour later, after the first smuggled bottle of whiskey had been passed around the room until it was empty, the cots have been moved aside and everyone sits in a circle. 

“I’ve got a bad feeling,” Sienna mutters to Uriah.

“Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare,” Marlene cheers, waving the bottle around. Some people are confused, others wary. 

“What’s that?” Christina asks.

“Tut-tut, Candor.” Lynn wags her finger at Christina, earning a responding scowl. 

“Spin the Bottle is a game where everyone sits in a circle, taking it in turns to literally spin the bottle. Whoever it lands on must kiss the person who spun it,” Will explains. Sienna notices Tris shrink back. 

“That is pathetic,” Peter sneers. Drew snorts. “We’re not kids anymore.”

“You’re pathetic,” Lynn snaps. “This isn’t just Spin the Bottle.”

“She also said Truth or Dare,” Al points out. Peter flips him off.

“So how does Truth or Dare fit in?” Christina asks, her curiosity piqued, while Uriah hands Sienna another bottle of whiskey. She gratefully takes a long swig of it. 

“So, the bottle has been spun to choose the pair,” Marlene explains. “But this version means that the person the bottle lands on has to answer a truth or perform a dare.”

“What if they forfeit the dare?” Tris asks, her cheeks colouring as everyone turns to look at her. Marlene shrugs.

“Spinners choice.”

“Let’s do it!” Rita shouts. “I’ll start.” She lurches forward, already on her way to being drunk. She spins the bottle with a flick of her wrist, and everyone leans forward in anticipation as it spins. Eventually, it lands on Gabe. “Gabe!”

“Fuck,” he mutters. 

“This won’t end well,” Uriah sniggers in Sienna’s ear.

“Truth or Dare?” Rita drawls. 

“Dare.” Gabe glares at her. 

“Let’s start easy.” She smirks. “Make out with Peter.”

“What the shit?” Peter snaps. “I’m not making out with him.”

“That’s not up to you,” Marlene reminds him. “It’s Gabe’s dare.”

“Fuck it.” Gabe stands up and walks around the circle towards Peter. “Come here, Candor boy.” Peter mutters a curse but allows Gabe to drag him up. To a soundtrack of cheers and hollers, the boys kiss for ten seconds. 

“Going to be a long night.” Sienna takes another swig of whiskey as Uriah murmurs in agreement. 

Two more bottles of whiskey have seen plenty of making out, Christina strip to her underwear, Uriah declare his crush on Marlene, Rita give Drew a lap dance, Uriah put his hand down Al’s pants, Tris neck half a bottle of whiskey, Sienna reluctantly admit that she finds Eric more attractive than Four, Molly lick Lynn’s feet, and everyone on their way to getting very drunk.

Sienna has been lucky; she’s only had to make out with Marlene, Peter and Will, and admit that she finds Eric attractive. Thankfully no-one asked her if her answer to that question went any deeper. Her intoxicated mind wanders off in that direction for a moment, drifting over his signature smirk, his careful observation of everything, the way he frowns slightly when he’s concentrating. 

“Siennaaaaaaa!” Marlene shrieks, bringing Sienna crashing back into the transfer dorm. Her ears ring.

“Huh?” 

“Truth or Dare?” Sienna’s eyes drop to the bottle in the middle of the floor, pointing right at her. Oh.

“Dare,” she says, immediately regretting it. Marlene is the worst one for Sienna to get a dare from.

“I dare you,” Marlene begins slowly, grinning mischievously at Sienna across the circle. Everyone is quiet, waiting. “To go and stand in the middle of the Pit, and strip to your underwear.”

Peter wolf-whistles. 

“But it’s not late enough for it to be empty,” Sienna protests, resisting Uriah’s efforts to stand her up. “People will see.”

“If you forfeit, I get to decide what your punishment is,” Marlene reminds her, eyes glittering. “Do you want to risk that?” Sienna gulps, and then sighs.

“Isn’t it a better idea to stay here?” Al asks, worriedly. No one answers him.

“What if Max is there? Or Eric?” Sienna says, though she has now stood up. “I could get into serious trouble.”

“Not very Dauntless of you,” Peter mocks, sniggering with Drew and Molly. Sienna glares at him. 

“You all have to come with me,” she snaps. “No Christina, you cannot get dressed before we go.” She grabs the almost-empty bottle of whiskey from Al’s hands and necks the last of it, before stomping out of the dorm. Christina quickly grabs her jacket to wrap around herself as the group files out behind Sienna.

She stumbles slightly on the way to the Pit, leading the way, but she’s not the only one. It’s a slow journey. Eventually, they reach the heart of the compound and Sienna is dismayed to find that it is nowhere near as quiet as she had hoped. 

Everyone in the Pit is already drinking, but as far as she can tell the initiates are in the worst state. Her heart thuds in her chest, scolding her for choosing Dare. She can’t risk a forfeit though; Marlene will think of something much worse.

“Take it off! Take it off!” Peter starts a chant that the initiates join in on and, though nobody else knows what’s going on, the entire Pit is soon chanting it. 

“Fuck,” Sienna mutters to herself. Without a glance back, she walks into the centre of the Pit and slides her jacket off her shoulders. Everything is spinning slightly. Her boots come off next, kicked off to the side. A few whistles come from the crowd that has formed. The chanting hasn’t stopped. 

Fixing her gaze on the floor, Sienna hooks her fingers into the waistband of her trousers and slides them down her legs. The chanting intensifies as she steps out of them. Only her shirt is left, and before she can think about it, she lifts it over her head and drops it on the floor. 

The initiates begin to cheer and everyone in the Pit soon joins in, though Sienna catches a few disappointed expressions at the show stopping there. She laughs and bends down to scoop her clothes up into her arms, stumbling a bit as she straightens up. She rushes to the initiates who swarm around her, still cheering, and they make to leave the Pit.

Until they find that Eric is blocking their exit, arms crossed over his chest. His expression is unreadable.

“What is going on here?” He demands, loud enough to catch the attention of everyone in the Pit. The whole space goes quiet. None of the initiates speak; they all avoid his eyes. Even Marlene stays quiet. Four comes up behind Eric and raises an eyebrow as he assesses the scene before him: the entire group of initiates is swaying slightly, each one holding onto another to stay as upright as possible, and Sienna is in the middle, attempting to cover her partially naked body with the pile of clothes in her arms.

“This looks fun,” Four remarks. 

“Apparently they’ve all lost their ability to speak,” Eric says, raking his gaze over the group.

“I thought whiskey was supposed to loosen the tongue, not freeze it?” Four holds up one of the empty bottles from the dorm. A ripple of unease goes through the group around Sienna. “They’ve gone through more than one bottle, so I’m surprised they’re this quiet.” The Pit is still deathly silent as both Eric and Four watch the group carefully, waiting for someone to speak.

Though not wanting to face the two of them any more than her fellow initiates, Sienna drops her clothes with a sigh and steps forward. The ground is rough beneath her bare feet. Eric and Four fix their gazes onto her.

“We were playing Truth or Dare,” she says. She gestures to herself. “This was my dare.” Eric’s grey eyes wander down the length of her body and she shifts. His attention snaps back to her face.

“All of you get back to the dorms, now!” He barks. There’s movement behind Sienna as the initiates rush forward and, as Eric and Four move aside, they make their way out of the pit. Along the way back to the dorms nervous whispers and giggles ripple through the group, though they are constantly shushed by Eric and Four, who are following them. When they near the dorms, Uriah speaks,

“Do you want the Dauntless-born to go –”

“No,” Eric snaps. He points to the doorway of the transfers room. “In there.”

The other empty whiskey bottles are strewn across the floor along with Christina’s clothes. Sienna winces at the thought of what their punishment might be. Everyone stands awkwardly around the room, unsure of what to do. Four leans against the doorframe while Eric glares around the room.

“I believe tomorrow was due to be your day off,” he says. “That may change, but only depending on what happens next.” Everyone holds their breath as his eyes sweep the room, finally landing on Sienna. He points at her. “You,” he barks, “Here.”

Eyes wide, arms crossed over her body, Sienna steps forward.

“You have a choice, Sienna,” Eric says, his voice disturbingly calm. “What you do next will determine whether everyone in this room gives up their day off tomorrow or not. Would you like to know what choice you have to make?” Though his gaze is unflinching, Sienna doesn’t look away.

“Yes,” she says, her voice bolder than she feels. He smirks.

“Finish your show.” Four coughs and looks at the ceiling. Sienna’s jaw drops.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“But I finished the dare. This was it.”

“I didn’t tell you to finish the dare, I told you to finish your show.” Eric still holds her gaze. “Or everyone loses their day off.”

“That’s not fair,” Uriah protests from behind her. “She didn’t choose the dare she had to do.” Eric’s gaze shifts to him.

“Well then, who dared her?” Without looking behind her, Sienna knows that Uriah is reluctant to tell on Marlene. Everybody holds their breath as Sienna takes another step forward to draw attention back to her. 

Hands trembling, she reaches around to unhook the clasp of her bra and slides it from her shoulders. Without looking away from Eric, she shimmies out of her underwear and stands completely naked in front of him. He doesn’t once look at anything but her face. 

After several seconds of silence, he nods at her and looks away. Four is still looking at the ceiling.

“I expect you all to push yourself even harder when you get back to your training.” A collective assent is murmured back to him. “Go to bed.” 

He turns on his heel and storms out of the room, Four close behind him. After a beat, Marlene cackles and hysterical laughter soon ensues as everyone joins in. Sienna hurries to cover herself, still trembling, as she is still centre of attention.

“You have got some balls, Sienna!” 

“Can’t believe you stripped in front of Eric!” 

“That was some crazy shit!” 

Sienna doesn’t know how to respond to anyone except to laugh along with them, until Lynn catches everyone’s attention by triumphantly holding up two unopened bottles of whiskey and shouting, “Anyone for another round?” 

More cheers erupt in the group and Sienna is left in the corner of the room to dress. As she pulls her boots on, Uriah lumbers over to her.

“You okay?” he asks, frowning. “I’m sorry I didn’t do more to get you out of it.”

“I’m fine, and it’s fine,” Sienna reassures him, smiling.

“That was seriously fucked up,” he says, shaking his head.

“This is Dauntless,” Sienna reminds him. She nods towards the door. “I need some air. I’ll be back in a minute.”

The corridor outside the dorms is quiet, and even more so when Sienna shuts the door behind her. She breathes a sigh of relief that she has managed to escape. She walks a few metres to the end of the corridor and turns a corner, only to walk straight into Eric.

“Shit, sorry!” She gasps, startled, quickly stepping away from him. He regards her coolly.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks. “I do believe your dorm is back that way.” 

“I was just, um…” she flounders; her courage from only minutes ago has deserted her and she can’t even look at him. They stand in silence for several moments; him waiting for a response, and she unable to give one.

“I gotta admit, I was surprised,” he finally says, chuckling. She looks up, stunned. Eric, chuckling? This is not the strict, cold leader they all know. 

“At what?” She asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

“The fact that you actually did it,” he responds, still chuckling. But this fades as he continues, “I was a dick to suggest it though, and I’m sorry for that.”

Sienna is speechless; the man standing in front of her, apologising for being a dick, is so far away from the man overseeing their initiate training that she doesn’t know what to say. He seems to understand her dilemma because he doesn’t push for a response from her. Instead, he clears his throat and makes to walk away from her.

“What did you think?” Sienna blurts out and he stops. Heat rushes to her cheeks as she feels his gaze on her. 

“What did I think of what?” He asks slowly. She can hear the smirk. She finally looks up and flushes again when she sees the heat in his eyes. Emboldened, she cocks her head to the side and smiles softly.

“Of my show, as you put it.” 

He says nothing for what seems like an age. And then,

“I would have preferred it to be a private performance,” he says, his voice low. Sienna bites her lip and takes a step towards him.

“Maybe, if you ask me nicely, we could arrange something.”

Eric says nothing as she steps forward again; they're stood so close they're almost touching. He leans down slightly, his gaze flicking to her lips.

"What if I dared you?"


End file.
